legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P11/Transcript
(Team Ace is seen upstairs in the house as the Grimm Humanoid grabs onto Oscar) ???: *Laughing* So, those negative feelings I sensed weren't lying after all! Me and the others just struck a gold mine of meat! Blake H: Dammit... Devon: Let the kid go you freak! ???: Him? Oh I can't do that, me and my brothers will starve without him. Henry: You really think you'll last with just him!? ???: Why do you think we came as a pack? Team Ace: !!! (Downstairs, the Grimm at the door is seen still laughing) ???: Let me in humans! It's snack time for us you know! Spot: Oh no! Alex: You have got to be kidding me! ???: Come on, just open the door! We won't hurt you TOO badly! Jason: THEY FOUND US!!! ???: *Deranged laughing* Izuku: That's not good! Ren: Is that...? Scott: It is. It's one of those Grimm! (Outside, a few more Grimm Humanoids are seen standing with hungry smiles on their faces) ???: *Growls* ???: I can smell them from here! ???: Rip the door open already! (Back inside) Nora: These those new Grimm?? Ruby: Yeah! Nora: Wow they do talk! ???: And we're about to be the ones to tear you asunder! Alex: !! Blake! Erin: They're still upstairs! ???: Oh don't worry! We've taken care of that problem! Heroes: !! Ruby: Oscar! (Upstairs, Team Ace is seen with the Grimm holding Oscar captive) ???: Now then, if you don't mind I'll be taking this boy back with us now. Blake H: *Holds up hand* Not one more step! You let that boy go or I'll blast you from existence! ???:...... Blake H: Now let him go! ???: Fine. (The Grimm throws Oscar across the room) ???: But this doesn't mean your friends are safe! Blake H: !! (The door downstairs is heard being torn open) Jin: That was the front door! ???: *Laughs* Blake H: *Growls* Dammit! (The Grimm then looks in shock as Blake hits it with light, disintegrating it) Blake H: Guys, stay in here and protect him! I'll go check downstairs! Devon: Right! (Blake then goes and runs downstairs, finding no one) Blake H: Guys!? Jason: *Voice* Blake! (Jason runs inside) Blake H: Jason what- Jason: We're outside fighting! Hurry up and help us! Blake H: Right! Come on! (Blake H and Jason run outside to see the group facing the pack) Blake H: Oh crap. Yang: Blake! Alex: Bout time! Jack: How'd it go with the kid?! Blake H: Not important right now! We gotta stop these things! Erin: Then come help already! Blake H: RIght! I- ???: BASTARD!! (Blake H turns to the source of who's yelling. Its a Grimm Humanoid who looks different then the others) ???: You have shed the blood of my men! And for that I shall rip you asunder! (Suddenly Blake hears a name a pop into his head as he looks at the Grimm) Bagor Blake H: !! Jason: Holy crap! Bagor: It was luck we managed to detect you here! Not only do we face that Grimm's killer, we face their disgusting friends too! Zulu: You're the disgusting one you murderers! Bagor: Enough talk! Kill these disgusting freaks of nature! I shall PERSONALLY deal with the Grimm Killer! Blake H:.... Jason: I think he means you Blake. Blake H: I know. Go help the others, I got this one. (Jason runs off as Blake faces against Bagor. Bagor charges at Blake. Meanwhile the Defenders are seen battling against the soldiers) Erin: EAT THSI!! (Erin shoots out several ice shards) ???: *Gets impaled multiple times* GNN!! Erin: Haha! Got it! (The Grimm looks at the ice before it pulls each shard from its body and regenerates) ???: Heh, guess that's not working for you. Erin: How the hell are these freaks doing that?! Tom: Let's see them regenerate from 10000 volts!! Erin: Oh shit! *Runs* OUT OF THE WAY!!! (Tom then fires his lightning at the Grimm, knocking it back) Tom: Alright! (The Grimm then slowly begins to stand back up) Tom: Aw come on! ???: Gnn. I'll admit, that one hurt, but still.....It's nothing. Tom:.... (Tom then looks over at Nora) Tom: Nora! Nora: *Looks over* Huh?! Tom: I need some help here! You down for a little tag team boost?! Nora: *Gasp* All right! *Holds out her arms* GIVE ME ALL THE JUICE YOU GOT!!! (Tom then charges up lighting at shoots it at Nora) Tom: There it is! (Nora is hit by the lightning as the Grimm watches with slight confusion) ???: Huh? You really think friendly fire is a tag team!? Tom: Give it a sec! (After a moment, Tom stops shooting Nora. Nora then turns to the Grimm with a crazed smile) ???: !! (Nora then pulls out her hammer, switches it to grenade launcher mode, points it at the Grimm) Nora: Boom. (Nora fires at the Grimm, causing it to explode and die) Tom: YEAH!! Nora: It worked! Tom: I knew it would! Nora: Nice job robo buddy! (As the battle continues, Blake is seen in battle with Bagor) Bagor: I'll bring your head back to my leaders! Oh the reward I'll get from this! Blake H: You're not taking shit you Grimm freak! Bagor: You sound so sure of yourself human! Blake H: I'm sure, cause I know it! (Blake H lets out a bright glow that pushes Bagor back. However Bagor suddenly gets mad) Bagor: Enraged by Light Blake H: What?? (Bagor then charges and his attacks become more ferocious) Blake H: Shit! (Blake blocks the attacks which hit him hard) Blake H: *Thinking* Gnn, this strength! (Blake H is pushed back from the force of this guy) Blake H: *Thinking* Damn it! There's gotta be way I can stop this guy! Does he have a weakness? (Blake looks at his hands) Blake H: *Thinking* My light flash pissed him off, so there must be something I can use! (Bagor then suddenly pounces Blake) Blake H: AH!! (Bagor snarls at Blake. But Jack suddenly arrives) Jack: EAT THIS!! (Jack throws the fire ball. Bagor takes notice of this and becomes scared) Bagor: Scared of fire (Bagor backs off of Blake, causing the fireball to miss) Blake H: Gnn, he backed off! Jack: Yeah, scared now huh freak?! Bagor: Don't think for a moment this is over! I will return and rip you all to pieces!! (Bagor then runs off and the soldiers that didn't die also run off) Alex: They're retreating! Erin: Yeah! Spot: You better run you stupid Grimm! Alex: Nice job everyone! Ren: Well. This was certainly something. Jack: And man talk about a close one. Huh Blake? Blake H:..... Jack: Yo. Blake you okay? Blake H:... *Thinking* What... What was all that just now? Jack: *Shakes Blake's shoulder* Blake! Blake H: *Shakes head* H-Huh?? Jack: You okay? Blake H: Y-Yeah I'm fine. Never better! Jack: Uhh, well okay then. Alex: Good to hear Blake! Blake H: Yeah it- *Gasp* Ozpin! (Blake runs back inside. He heads up stairs) Blake H: Guys! Is Oscar okay?! Jin: He's fine! Henry: But Devon's injured! Blake H: HUH?!? (Blake looks to find Oscar crouched next to Devon who has a cut across his shoulder) Blake H: Devon! Devon: Hey Blake... Blake H: What happened?! Jin: One of those Grimm things came through the window! But it was all a blur! Henry: It was like the damn thing had super speed, it just sped by Devon and gashed his shoulder! Blake H: It's it bad?! Devon: It's not too deep... Gnn, hurts like hell though. Blake H: *Sighs with relief* Right. Let's get you to Ian and heal you up. Devon: Thanks man. Oscar: Thanks for helping me out back there Blake. Blake H: No problem. (Blake looks at the shattered window) Blake H:...We really need to find out where those things are coming from. Jin: Yeah no kidding. Oscar: I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough. Blake H: Maybe... (Blake turns back to Devon) Blake H: Let's just get Devon downstairs. Oscar: Right. (The group helps Devon up as they take him downstairs. Outside on a tree branch, a figure seemingly teleports onto it before vanishing just as soon as he appeared) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts